


Snowball Fight

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: The sensation of snow being shoved down your back.





	Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so ashamed that it's taken me this long to actually write a finnpoe fic

The cold was a shock to his system. He felt the water trickling down his back, making him yelp as he arched his spine in an attempt to escape the freezing sensation. He heard Poe howling with laughter and turned to find the man doubled over. 

"Oh, it is on!" Finn yelled, bending over to gather a pile of snow. Poe was distracted by his own laughter and didn't even notice Finn walk right up to him and shove snow into his face.

Poe finally straightened up and wiped the snow out of his eyes, dusting off his cheeks and chin. His eyes shone with amusement as he grinned at Finn. 

"Snowball fight!" Poe yelled, quickly forming a snowball to throw at Finn. He waited just long enough to see it hit Finn's shoulder before he took off running.

"Hey!" Finn yelled in mock offense, as he made his own snowball then chased after Poe. He hit Poe in the back of his head and cheered, only to be met with two snowballs hitting his chest. 

"I'm winning!" Poe shouted at him cheerfully, then ducked behind a tree.

Finn found his own cover, quickly building an arsenal. He heard footsteps and waited quietly as they got closer. When he figured them to be right behind his tree Finn scooped up his snowballs and leapt out of his hiding spot, rapidly firing the snowballs at his target. Poe was so surprised he dropped the snowballs he'd been carrying, bringing up his arms in an attempt to cover his head as he was pelted with snowballs. 

"Who's winning now, sucker?" Finn yelled, sprinting off again. 

Poe stood in shock for a few more moments, then a grin broke out on his face. 

"That's one hell of a man," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. He then chased after Finn, heading deeper into the woods.

They continued their song and dance of dodging behind trees then jumping out and bombarding the other with freezing snow.

They eventually edged back out of the woods, into the clear field where they had started. They began chasing each other in circles, briefly bending over for snow which was thrown at the other person just as quickly.

There was no avoiding the snowballs in the clearing, but Finn gave as good as he got.

Poe charged at Finn and tackled him to the ground, wrestling as he tried to shove more snow down Finn's back. They rolled over and over, neither having the upper hand for more than a few seconds, until Finn finally managed to pin Poe down, arms above his head.

Poe's hair was drenched, flopping against his forehead. He looked like a puppy, and Finn told him so.

Poe laughed in response. "Well not everyone can look like an angel at every given moment." Poe was smiling up at him, eyes soft and filled with admiration. 

Finn figured now was as good a moment as any, and leant down to peck at Poe's lips. Poe let out a squeak and Finn quickly sat up, releasing Poe's arms.

"Sorry!" Finn said. He realized he was straddling Poe, so when the other man sat up their noses brushed.

"Hey, no, you got nothing to be sorry for buddy. I just wasn't expecting it."

"So does that mean..."

Poe motioned for him to continue.

"I mean, can I kiss you again."

"Stars, yes." Poe barely finished his reply before Finn's mouth was on his again. This time he could actually feel how soft Finn's lips were against his, and when Finn pushes his tongue forward, Poe immediately complies, savoring the feeling of Finn's tongue in his mouth.

Poe doesn't know how long the kiss lasts, but he never wants it to end. He suddenly feels a freezing wetness on his back and accidentally pushes Finn off of him as he startles at the cold.

Finn lays on the ground and laughs at Poe, rolling around and clutching his chest. His laugh is adorable and Poe decides he'll do absolutely anything to continue to hear that sound for the rest of his life.

He walks over to Finn and stands above him, glaring down at Finn's face. His glare only makes Finn laugh harder, and Poe mock pouts.

"Awww, don't be sad. You did it to me first!"

Poe just pouts even harder, but helps Finn to his feet when the man puts his arms up.

"Poooooe stop being sad." Finn whines. "How can I make it up to you?"

Poe smirks. "I've got some ideas."

Poe grabs Finn's jacket and pulls him into a tender kiss. He places his hands on Finn's face and deepens the kiss, enjoying the sigh Finn let's out.

They finally break apart and Poe rests his forehead against Finn's, eyes still closed.

"I really love the snow," Finn says, causing Poe to pull back and laugh. "It is really cold though."

"Well buddy, guess we should head inside," Poe says as he slings an arm around Finn's shoulders and begins to guide him back to the base.

"Promise to warm me up?" Finn asks.

"Always," Poe replies softly, planting a kiss on Finn's forehead.

Turns out, having snow shoved down your back isn't always a bad thing.


End file.
